


Usagi

by JesslynKR



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober 2019, Friendship, Gen, Post-Graduation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Eichi bertemu Nazuna setelah lima tahun tak berjumpa.





	Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements
> 
> Warning: mungkin OOC, atau tidak terlalu akurat dalam penggambaran karakter.

Baru saja Eichi keluar dari kafe tempatnya sarapan, sesosok pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek dengan rambut pirang yang panjangnya tidak simetris berjalan ke arahnya. Sosok tersebut berjalan melaluinya, tanpa menyadari dengan kehadiran Eichi yang mengenakan jaket dan masker.

"Nito-kun!" tanpa sadar, Eichi memanggil. Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh.

**.**

**JesslynKR Present**

**Usagi**

**.**

"Tenshouin?" Nazuna menjawab ke arah sumber suara, dan memang yang memanggilnya adalah Eichi, sosok kaisar yang pernah berkuasa di sekolahnya dulu.

"Pagi, Nito-kun!" Eichi membuka maskernya dan tersenyum, berjalan menghampiri Nazuna untuk mengulurkan tangan dan menyapanya. Nazuna terdiam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Eichi. 

Iya, Eichi yang itu! 

"Kou—ah, Tenshouin. Lama tidak berjumpa ya." Nazuna menyambut tangan Eichi untuk menjabatnya. Lima tahun tidak bertemu, tetap saja Nazuna harus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Eichi sudah bukan sosok kaisar diktator yang memimpin sekolah dulu. 

Eichi tersenyum. Matanya menangkap kantong belanja yang berada di pelukan tangan kiri Nazuna. 

"Nito-kun, apa yang kau bawa?"

Nazuna refleks melihat ke arah barang bawaannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Eichi. Beberapa pakan kemasan khusus kelinci, seikat wortel, dan satu pak _timothy hay_ khusus kelinci. 

"Aku baru pulang belanja, membeli stok makanan untuk peliharaanku di rumah. Kelinci di rumahku bertambah banyak, sampai aku bingung mau merawatnya bagaimana, fuwaaaaah!" Nazuna merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan mendadak kantong belanja di tangannya lepas.

Beruntung sekali Eichi dengan sigap menangkap kantong belanja tersebut sebelum kantongnya terjatuh. Jika tidak, sia-sia Nazuna berbelanja hari ini. 

"Ya Tuhan, terima kasih banyak, Tenshouin!" Nazuna bernapas lega, namun ketika ia meminta kembali belanjaannya, Tenshouin menjauhkan kantongnya. 

"Eeeh?! Aku tidak boleh mengambil belanjaanku sendiri?"

Eichi menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "tidak, kalau aku tidak boleh ikut ke rumahmu."

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Eichi mengunjungi rumah teman seangkatannya selain Keito. 

Nazuna bilang, ia tinggal sendiri setelah lulus. Orangtuanya yang sudah pensiun dan ingin menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota memutuskan kembali ke rumah peninggalan neneknya di desa, otomatis membuat Nazuna menempati rumah itu sendirian. Pekerjaannya sebagai desainer membuatnya tak bisa meninggalkan kota, ditambah ia punya beberapa ekor kelinci yang tak bisa dibawa oleh orangtuanya. 

"Kaicho-san! Lama tidak berjumpa." sosok berambut biru muncul dari dapur ketika mengetahui Nazuna sudah pulang, kali ini membawa Eichi. 

"Hajime-kun, aku bukan presiden kalian lagi." Eichi tertawa ringan, lalu menoleh ke arah Nazuna. "Kau bilang tinggal sendiri?"

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi Hajime sering mengurus kelinciku kalau aku pergi agak lama," jelas Nazuna sambil mempersilakan Eichi untuk duduk, sementara Hajime kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh untuk mereka berdua.

"Begitukah? Semacam kerja paruh waktu?" tanya Eichi heran, Nazuna mengangguk.

"Dia yang meminta kepadaku," jelas Nazuna, "dia kebetulan dapat beasiswa kuliah. Daripada bekerja di tempat orang lain, lebih baik kuajak saja." 

"Dan nii-chan sering memintaku jadi model desainnya yang terbaru. Menyenangkan sekali bisa mengenakan hasil rancangan nii-chan." Hajime masuk, membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir teh dengan tekonya. Lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Nazuna. 

"Oh ya, nii-chan memang sengaja mengajak Eichi-niichan kemari?" tanya Hajime, menoleh ke mantan pemimpin Ra*bits tersebut. Nazuna menggeleng. 

"Tidak sengaja sih, tadi dia menyapaku saat selesai belanja pakan kelinci—Eh?! Harusnya aku sekarang memberi makan kelinci?! Di mana belanjaanku?!" Nazuna spontan berdiri, mencari-cari barang belanjaannya barusan. Eichi terkekeh lalu mengangkat belanjaan Nazuna di dekatnya. 

"Astaga Tenshouin, kukira di mana!" keluh Nazuna sambil mengeluarkan rumput khusus pakan kelinci. Eichi menatapnya dengan tertarik. 

"Boleh aku ikut memberi makan kelinci? Aku belum pernah memberi makan kelinci sebelumnya."

Nazuna dan Hajime berpandangan tak percaya. 

* * *

"Kau serius belum pernah memberi makan kelinci?" tanya Nazuna heran sambil mengeluarkan rumput kering yang dibeli untuk pakan kelinci. Melihat gelengan Eichi, Nazuna menjadi heran. Namun baik ia dan Hajime sudah sama-sama maklum dengan antiknya Eichi. 

Nazuna menyerahkan seikat rumput kepada Eichi, lalu mengajak Eichi ke belakang rumah sementara Hajime mengikutinya dari belakang. Nazuna membuka pintu kandang sepasang kelinci dengan bulu coklat dan mata hitam. 

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Eichi sambil menunjukkan rumput di genggamannya. Nazuna tersenyum dan mengulurkan sedikit rumput ke dua ekor kelincinya tersebut. 

"Seperti ini, kau tinggal sodorkan saja rumputnya. Mereka nanti akan mendekati rumputmu dengan sendirinya," jelas Nazuna, "tenang saja, mereka tidak menggigit."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Eichi mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengambil sebagian rumputnya. Rumput tersebut disodorkan ke arah kelincinya, sementara kedua kelinci tersebut mengendus-endus rumputnya sebelum memakannya dengan lahap. 

"Aku ke sana ya." Nazuna menunjuk kandang yang lain dan Eichi mengangguk. Tangannya terus menyodorkan rumput kering yang disambut dengan lahap oleh kelinci-kelinci kesayangan Nazuna itu. Sementara Nazuna sendiri sibuk memberi makan kelinci lainnya di kandang yang lain. 

"Mereka lucu ya?" puji Eichi sambil tertawa kecil, sementara Hajime tersenyum sambil menyodorkan rumput kering lain. 

"Nii-chan, pernah menggendong kelinci?" tanya Hajime. Eichi menoleh ke arahnya. 

"Memangnya bisa digendong?"

Pertanyaan tersebut mengundang Nazuna untuk kembali mendekati Eichi. 

"Mau coba gendong, Tenshouin?" tawar Nazuna. 

"Eh? Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Tidak akan jatuh?" tanya Eichi, heran. Nazuna dan Hajime menggeleng bersamaan. 

"Tidak akan apa-apa, nii-chan. Malah menyenangkan bisa menggendong kelinci," ujar Hajime, matanya berbinar. Nazuna mengangguk, lalu mendekati kandang kelincinya. 

"Tenshouin, lihat caraku menggendongnya. Angkat tengkuk kelincinya dengan satu tangan, lalu bagian bawahnya tahan dengan tanganmu yang lain," jelas Nazuna, kedua tangannya mulai memeragakan apa yang ia contohkan. Tangan kanan memegang tengkuk kelincinya, sedangkan tangan kirinya dengan sigap menahan bagian pantat kelincinya ketika diangkat.

"Mudah dilakukan, asal kau hati-hati dan jangan menarik telinganya. Percaya deh." Nazuna tersenyum meyakinkan, membuat Eichi pun berani mencobanya. 

"Angkat seperti ini," Eichi mengangkat tengkuk kelinci yang lain dengan tangan kirinya. "Lalu bawahnya ditahan dengan tangan yang lain." tangan kanan Eichi yang bebas menahan pantat kelincinya sehingga lebih mudah terangkat. 

"Seperti ini?" Eichi menunjukkan cara menggendongnya kepada Nazuna dan Hajime, lalu keduanya mengangguk. Eichi mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila sementara kelincinya berada dalam gendongannya. 

"Sepertinya kelincinya menyukai Eichi-niichan." Hajime tertawa kecil, kelinci albino milik Nazuna yang lain duduk nyaman di pangkuannya. 

"Tenshouin, kau sungguh tidak pernah menggendong kelinci? Waktu kecil, misalnya?" tanya Nazuna, masih tidak percaya dengan Eichi yang menurutnya tetap tak biasa. 

Eichi menggeleng lagi, tertawa kecil. 

"Dari kecil aku tidak boleh memelihara hewan peliharaan. Lagipula untuk apa juga, aku kan lebih sering di rumah sakit." ia mengangkat bahunya, masih tersenyum lebar. 

"Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku bermain dengan kelinci." Eichi memindahkan posisi kelincinya menjadi duduk di pangkuannya. Kelinci tersebut duduk di paha Eichi dengan nyaman. 

"Dia lucu ya," puji Eichi, jarinya mengelus kepala dan leher kelincinya dengan lembut, sementara yang dielus tampak nyaman dengan sentuhan Eichi. 

"Tadi kau menggendong kelincinya seperti yang sudah terbiasa menggendong hewan peliharaan, Tenshouin. Kalau kau suka, kau bisa ke sini untuk bermain dengan mereka lagi." Nazuna menggaruk lembut belakang telinga kelinci di pangkuannya. Matanya memerhatikan kelinci di pangkuan Eichi, sebelum berpindah ke syal yang dipakai Eichi. Warnanya krem dengan garis-garis putih tipis. 

"Tenshouin, syal-mu..."

Eichi memegangi syal yang ia kenakan. Perhatian Hajime ikut teralihkan ke arah yang sama. 

"Syal-nya Eichi nii-chan bukannya syal desain Nii-chan tahun lalu?" tanya Hajime, matanya memerhatikan apa yang dikenakan Eichi di lehernya itu. 

"Ah, ini?" Eichi menunjuk syal yang ia kenakan. "Yah—aku suka syal ini. Nyaman dipakai dan lembut sekali." puji Eichi, memainkan ujung syal-nya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya masih asyik membelai kelinci di pangkuan. 

Wajah Nazuna memerah. 

Yah, mungkin saja di hari esok Eichi akan menjadi pengunjung rutin kelinci Nazuna, dan panggilan mereka akan berubah menjadi 'Nazuna-ku ' dan 'Ei-chin'.

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk Fictober Day 1 - “It will be fun, trust me.”
> 
> Ceritanya agak aneh dan ngga nyambung sama judul orz
> 
> Baru kali ini nulis di fandom enstars. Terus kalau nanti Nazuna akrab sama Eichi ya kayaknya manggilnya "Ei-chin", soalnya kalau ga dipotong gitu takut aneh penyebutannya XD


End file.
